


Birthdaybomb

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Birthday, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink, Photobombing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s sincere moment of sweetness is being photobombed by our favorite showoff, but he does manage to get his, “Happy Birthday,” in edgewise.</p>
<p>A Happy Birthday comic for my darling seaholly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdaybomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaholly/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Based on Sherlock's attention-seeking behavior, and Benedict's ridiculous photobombing at the Oscars 2014.  
> http://www.buzzfeed.com/ellievhall/benedict-cumberbatch-photobombed-u2-on-the-oscars-red-carpet


End file.
